


Stubborn

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poly Relationship, Sam is stubborn, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Sam is sick but he’s too stubborn to let himself rest
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Tommy Angelo/Sam Trapani
Kudos: 22





	Stubborn

The first thing Tommy’s eyes saw when he woke up was Paulie wide awake laying on his side propped up on his elbow looking right at him with a smile on his face.  
“Morning pal!” He exclaimed as Tommy tiredly smiled back at him.  
“Morning” Tommy mumbled, still feeling the tiredness slowly leave his body before Paulie was leaning forward to pull him into a kiss causing him to hum with appreciation. As they pulled away from the kiss they shuffled back into the sheets a little to get comfortable.  
“Time is it?” asked Tommy as Paulie turned his head a little to look at the clock on the wall.  
“Almost eight”  
“How long you been awake?”  
“About five minutes” shrugged Paulie causing Tommy to raise an eyebrow at him.  
“You been watching me sleep?”  
“I can’t help that you look so peaceful” smirked Paulie causing Tommy to roll his eyes with amusement.

The more Tommy started to wake up and come to the more he began to feel this strong heat radiating against his back. Sam was fast asleep next to him but what caught his attention was that he was still asleep which was a little unusual because Sam was usually the first to wake up out the three.  
“Sam not been up?” Asked Tommy as Paulie looked over at Sam curled up in the sheets next to Tommy.  
“Nope, I thought it was weird too but I checked...he’s still breathing” responded Paulie causing Tommy to scoff.  
“Well that’s good to know” muttered Tommy with sarcasm. Sam was usually warm next to him in bed, it’s bound to happen sharing a bed with two others but the heat coming off Sam right now felt suffocating against his back.

“Jesus Sam you got a radiator in the bed with ya” muttered Tommy as he turned around to face Sam. As he did he noticed how pale Sam looked and how the loose strands of hair looked like they were sticking to his forehead. As he went to brush them from his face he was welcomed to heat and clamminess of Sam’s head, this wasn’t good. His hand moved to Sam’s shoulder and began to gently shake him awake.  
“Hey Sam you okay buddy?” he asked as Sam’s eyes began to slowly open and he turned his head a little to face Tommy who was towering over him.

“M’ fine” muttered Sam tiredly and weakly as he looked up at Tommy.  
“You sure? because you’re burning up” responded Tommy as he pressed his hand to Sam’s head.  
“Sam’s sick?” Asked Paulie as he sat up in bed and turned to look at Sam.  
“I’m fine” Muttered Sam as he pushed Tommy’s hand off his head and moved to climb out of bed. He headed out the bedroom to go and take a shower leaving Tommy and Paulie alone. The both looked at each other before looking back towards the bathroom.

“This can’t end well” Started Paulie  
“He’s done this before?” asked Tommy as he turned to look at Paulie  
“When Sammy gets sick he always tries to play it off like he’s fine, he’s a stubborn basterd” explained Paulie as Tommy hummed in agreement.  
“If it was me I’d happily take the day off!” exclaimed Paulie causing Tommy to chuckle.  
“I’m sure you would” He said with amusement before they were both climbing out of bed.

During the drive to Salieri’s restaurant Tommy couldn’t help but glance over at Sam every so often as he drove them. Sam was in the passenger seat, window rolled down, tie loose around his neck.  
“You sure you don’t want Tommy to take you home Sammy? Not to be an asshole or anything but you look like shit” asked Paulie in the back causing Sam to grumble with annoyance.  
“m’ fine I just have a headache” mumbled Sam but now his voice wasn’t sounding too good, it almost felt strained.  
“Your voice sounds weird and your clothes are sticking to ya but sure it’s just a headache”  
“Get off my ass Paulie”  
“I’m trying to help asshole-“  
“-Guys please? I’m trying to drive” Said Tommy sternly which got them both to stop their bickering as Tommy continued to drive them to Salieri’s.

The moment they arrived at Salieri’s place Tommy was being taken to the Don’s office because the boss had a job for him and Sam was heading straight to the bar to get a coffee. Paulie had this uneasy feeling the more he watched Sam so he knew he was going to spend the day basically babysitting and watching over him if he continues to be stubborn as hell.

Paulie and Sam watched Tommy head out to do whatever job the Don had assigned him to before Vinnie was coming over to the two.  
“Wooo you ain’t looking too good Sammy boy” he exclaimed causing Paulie to look over at Sam who looked annoyed.  
“I’m fine. I just have a headache is all” He croaked before taking another sip of his coffee  
“The headache in your throat too?” Vinnie teased causing Sam to grumble in annoyance and finish the rest of his coffee.  
“Anyway the Don wants you both upstairs to talk about this weeks payments” Explained Vinnie before they were heading up the stairs.

Paulie felt like he couldn’t focus on what the Don was telling him throughout the talk because the more he glanced at Sam the worse he looked. His face began to grow pale and Paulie was sure he was slightly swaying a little. Paulie tried to focus on the Don and Vinnie but now he couldn’t because he was feeling Sam’s trembling, clammy hand sliding into his and that is something Sam doesn’t do. Sam is not open about affection no matter how much he wants it so to feel Sam’s hand sliding into his he knew something was wrong. 

Paulie now didn’t care if he was interrupting the Don as he spoke up  
“Sammy?” He asked concerned as he turned to look at Sam and the next thing he knows Sam was dropping to the ground.

.......  
Tommy had returned an hour later from the little job he was given. He debated if to go looking for Sam and Paulie to check up on him but he decided he better drop his weapons off to Vinnie first. So that’s what he did, heading up the stairs to Vinnie’s little workshop.  
“Hey Tommy! You heard about Sam?” He said first causing Tommy to furrow his eyebrows together a little at the question.  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah the idiot only went and passed out in front of the Don in the middle of a meeting” he explained causing this worry begin to fill Tommy.  
“Is he alright?”  
“Yeah...I mean given the circumstances, Paulie caught him before he could hit the ground and the Don sent him to take Sam to the doc” explained Vinnie but it didn’t really help to settle his panic as much as he tried to hide it.  
“Damn it Sam” he muttered to himself.

“You know you can go and see him in you want, the Don has given Sam and Paulie the rest of the day off so he’ll understand if you wanna go and see him”  
“Sure, thanks Vinnie” Said Tommy before turning around to leave the workshop  
“Send Sam my regards!” 

Tommy drove to the doctors house only to be told that Paulie and Sam left about ten minutes ago. It was most likely that Paulie was driving home to force Sam into bedrest for the rest of the day so Tommy decided to head back home too. Some reason on his way back to their place Tommy ended up buying some flowers, they’ve never gotten each other flowers and Sam doesn’t seem like a flower kind of guy but maybe he’ll appreciate it if he’s not continuing to be a stubborn basterd. 

When Tommy arrived back to the house there was Paulie in the kitchen by the looks of it making soup on the stove.  
“You cook?” asked Tommy with surprise and amusement  
“Hey don’t act surprised asshole! Sarah taught me this recipe!” Exclaimed Paulie causing Tommy to laugh and shake his head.

“How’s the patient”  
“I’m guessing you heard?”  
“I did”  
“Well the idiot is now on antibiotics and is in bed with a wet rag on his head” explained Paulie as they both glanced over at the slightly open bedroom door. Tommy sighed as he put the flowers down for a moment before coming up behind Paulie and wrapping an arm around his chest.  
“Vinnie told me you were Sam’s knight in shining armour?”  
“He said that?” Asked Paulie with a smile as he turned his head a little towards Tommy  
“No but I’m saying it, caught him before he hit the ground and then drove him to the doctor...that’s a pretty Knight in shining armour thing to do” explained Tommy causing a bigger smile from Paulie.  
“Then I guess I am” smiled Paulie before Tommy pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I better go and see the sick patient” sighed Tommy as he patted Paulie’s shoulder before moving away and grabbing the flowers and empty vase on the table. As he entered the bedroom there was Sam in bed and like Paulie said with a wet rag on his head.  
“Paulie finally got you into bed huh?” said Tommy with amusement  
“Yeah...just not for the reasons I wanted” smirked Sam in response causing them both to laugh but the laughing was put to a halt as Sam started to cough, arm over his mouth as he did before he was choking out a ‘goddamn it’  
“You alright?” Asked Tommy as Sam nodded and the coughing began to die down.

That’s when Sam noticed the flowers and his eyes began to look them up and down  
“You got me flowers?”  
“Yeah! I just it would nice to brighten the place up, since you’re dying an all” teased Tommy, cocking his head a little to the side as he put the vase on the table and put the flowers in.  
“Very funny” muttered Sam as Tommy smiled at him for a moment before fixing up the flowers.  
“So how are you feeling?” Asked Tommy as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sam.

“Head and throat hurt, one second I’m cold and the next I’m hot”  
“You taken any aspirin?”  
“Not yet, the doc said I’ve gotta take it with food so Paulie is making me something, I also took one of the antibiotics before” Explained Sam as Tommy looked over towards the door and Paulie in the kitchen.  
“You know...the doc said what I’ve got is not contagious...so” muttered Sam causing Tommy to raise an eyebrow up at him as he turned back to face him.  
“Is this you asking me to climb into bed with you?” asked Tommy as Sam softly smiled.  
“Please” He Responded, Tommy kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket onto the chair in the corner before he was rolling up his sleeves and climbing into bed. In the end Tommy sat up in bed, his back against the headboard while pulling Sam to lay in between his legs and rest his back against his chest and his head on Tommy’s shoulder. The rag that was on his head now felt warm so Tommy moved the rag away, placing it on the bedside table and began to run his fingers through Sam’s hair instead. 

Sam hummed at the touch, relaxing more into Tommy’s arms before closing his eyes.  
“Better?”  
“Much” smirked Sam  
“Hey were was my invite!” Called out Paulie as he entered the bedroom with a tray with the soup on.  
“You were cooking” responded Tommy  
“Well I’m not in the kitchen now!”

Sam opened his eyes again before he shuffled up so that he was sitting up properly on the bed while still leaning against Tommy. Paulie placed the tray in Sam’s lap before lifting the spoon to Sam’s face.  
“I can feed myself thanks” scoffed Sam before taking the spoon from Paulie’s hand causing Paulie to smile with amusement.  
“You sure about that?”  
“Yes I’m sure you nitwit!” Tommy couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two bickering again even while Sam was so sick that he was passing out he still had enough energy to give a few insults to Paulie who seemed to think it was hilarious. If Sam wasn’t feeling so shitty he’d actually feel like somewhat royalty, there he was leaning against Tommy’s chest while he combs his fingers through his hair from time to time, Paulie making the effort to cook for him and both sitting with him and talking about random crap to keep him company while he ate. 

Once he had finished Paulie was taking the tray before giving him some aspirin. Sam still felt like shit but he couldn’t help but feel like he was gonna fall asleep against Tommy’s body, feeling his fingers comb through his hair and the feeling of Paulie’s hand gently rubbing his shoulder from time to time.  
“Tired?” Chirped Tommy as Sam hummed in response, eyes still close and a soft smile.  
“Is this Sam Trapani finally accepting defeat and letting us take care of him?” Teased Paulie before Sam’s hand was reaching out blindly.  
“Quiet” he smirked, eyes still closed before his hand weakly attempted to shove Paulie as Tommy watched with amusement before Paulie caught Sam’s hand  
“Nah I don’t think I will” he smirked before pressing a kiss to his wrist.


End file.
